Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a display module, and more particularly to a display module comprising a light bar.
Description of the Related Art
Along with the development in consumer electronic products and communication products, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in various consumer electronic products and communication products such as liquid crystal TVs, notebook computers, desktop computers and smart phones. Generally speaking, the LCD includes a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. Light-emitting units of a light bar of the back light module can be provided as a light source to the display panel.
A design increasing an AP Ratio is used to improve a phenomenon of bright and dark band periodical distribution caused by lacking of uniformity of mixed lights. The A value indicates a distance between the light-emitting units and a viewable area of the display panel. The P value indicates a distance between adjacent two of the light-emitting units.
Using a double-layer circuit board (double-conductive-layer circuit board) for layouts for light-emitting units of series connection can obtain a light source module of a small width. However, cost for manufacturing the double-layer circuit board is high. When using the single-layer circuit board (single-conductive-layer circuit board) having a lower cost, layout designs for light-emitting units of series connection would be restricted to the single conductive layer layout, and it retards development of thinning the display module.